Semiconductor device contacts provide electrical connections between structures such as an integrated circuit die and a packaging substrate. Contacts can also provide a thermal conductance path to efficiently remove heat generated in a chip. Thermal stresses from heat generated in semiconductor die can damage these contacts.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.